Donkey Konga 2
|genre = Music/Rhythm |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: T PEGI: 3+ |mode = Single Player, Multiplayer }} Donkey Konga 2 (ドンキーコンガ2, Donkī Konga Tsū?) Donkey Konga's sequel. It was released for the Nintendo GameCube. It includes over 30 new songs to play with the DK Bongos or the Gamecube controller. It also features include slightly improved graphics, the inclusion of some classic Donkey Kong characters and a variety of new minigames. Intro One day, Donkey and Diddy Kong were fighting about who's bongo playing skills were better. Dixie Kong came by and told them that their bongo playing skills were way off-beat. She and Cranky Kong suggested that they should play in front of an audience and go on a world tour to play. They all decided on it and left to go on their world tour. Modes Street Performance The main mode of the game. 1-2 players can use this mode. This is the only mode where the player can earn coins, which are used to buy songs and play minigames. Challenge Up to 2 players can use this mode. In it, players must clear as much songs as possible in a row. Battle 2 players only are required to use this mode. In it, the players battle to get the better score. Concert Up to 4 players can use this mode. In it, players play in synch and each one will play different parts. Share Mode is used in this, which let's players use the same bongo. Computer players can be used in this mode. Music Lab Up to 4 players can use this mode. In it, players can play minigames by using the coins they have. Freestyle Zone Up to 4 players can use this mode. In it, players make noises and have no objectives or set songs to play. Every time a note is struck, a picture will appear. Shopping Mall In this mode, the player can buy songs and sound sets, which change the sounds the bongo makes. Electric Hut This mode is basically an options mode, where the player can change various game settings, such as game sound and controls. Hall of Records This mode allows you to view high scores and Dixie's notes. List of Songs North American Songs *All Star *The Anthem *Boombastic *Born Too Slow *Come Clean *Contact *Donkey Konga 2 Theme *Drive *Full Moon *Habanera *Headstrong *High Roller *Hit 'Em Up Style *I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) *It's Been Awhile *La Bamba *Losing My Religion *The Minute Waltz *No More Drama *Pieces *Predictable *Road Trip *Rock The Boat *Send The Pain Below *Shiny Happy People *Sidewalks *Trepak *Trouble *U Don't Have to Call *Unpretty *Why Don't We Fall In Love *Wish You Were Here Japanese Songs *Yeah! Me-cha Holiday *Koi no Victory *Zenbu Dakishimete *Kimi ga Kureta Mono *Dynamite *Over Drive *Wai ni Natte Odorou *Monkey Magic *Viva Rock (end theme #3 to Naruto) *Realize (opening theme #4 to Gundam Seed) *Hustle (opening theme to Kaiketsu Zorori) *Danzen! Futari ha Pretty Cure (opening theme to Futari ha Pretty Cure) *Odoru Ponpokorin (opening theme for Chibi Maruko-chan) *Oshiete (opening theme for Alps no Shoujou Heidi) *Doraemon no Uta (opening theme for Doraemon) *Mazinger Z (opening theme for Mazinger Z) *Sakuranbo *Lucky Chachacha *Tokusou Sentai DekaRanger (Opening theme for Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) *Shu no Uta (Pikmin 2 Theme song) *Zelda no Densetsu Theme (theme for The Legend of Zelda) *Super Donkey Kong Theme (theme for Super Donkey Kong) *Donkey Kong A Go Go!! (theme for Donkey Konga 2) *Habanera from Carmen *Ko-inu no Waltz *Yankee Doodle *Guantanamera European Songs *All Star *Are You Ready For Love? *Boombastic *Breakfast at Tiffany's *Contact *Donkey Konga 2 Theme *Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood *Don't Let Me Get Me *Drive *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Enjoy the Silence *Green Greens *Havanaise *I'm A Slave 4 U *I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) *I Just Wanna Live *Jungle Boogie *La Bamba *La Cucaracha *Losing My Religion *Mansize Rooster *Mute City Theme *Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye *Pokémon Main Theme *Predictable *Pumping on Your Stereo *Runaway Train *Shiny Happy People *Sidewalks *Super Mario Bros. 3 Theme *That's the Way (I Like It) *Trepak *Trouble *William Tell Overture Trivia *This is the only Donkey Kong game out of any other Donkey Kong game that has been given a T rating for Teen. This is because the game contained some lyrics that is not suitable for players under 13. **However, the PAL and NTSC/J versions have different songs, and thus they got a rating for 3+ and A. de:Donkey Konga 2 es:Donkey Konga 2 Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:DK Bongo games